ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Soldier (cyborg)
The Universal Soldiers (sometimes called UniSols for short) are fictional genetically-enhanced individuals from the ''Universal Soldier'' film series starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. History The Universal Soldier (UniSol) program was a scientific initiative spearheaded by the U.S. government by the end of the Vietnam war. It involved Special Forces to find and retrieve dead U.S. soldiers bodies which were placed in ice for delivery back to the States in order to be part of the program. Using highly advanced techniques ranging from cybernetics to chemical treatments, the scientists were able to bring life back to the dead bodies who's previous memories were blank in order for them to better serve their new role. They were formed into a special elite counter terrorism unit and field trials were made at Hoover Dam where a number of terrorists had seized the facility. However, a number of noted problems arose in the field test when units GR 44 and GR 13 began to experience a resurgence of previous memories. This led to the possibility of them being put aside but the general overseeing the mission allowed it to continue. The nature of the project was discovered by TV journalist Veronica Roberts who fled the scene with GR 44 and GR 13 in pursuit. The brutality of GR44's actions led again to a resurgence of memory for GR 13 who attempted to protect the journalist making the unit go rogue along with the reporter. This sequence of events ultimately led to GR 44's brutal tendencies and memories to return leading him to kill innocent civilians. By the time the scientists discovered what had happened, it was too late and they too were also killed by the rogue UniSol. After the destruction of the UniSol unit GR 44 and its kin, the program was scrapped and its sole survivor GR 14 regained his humanity. The project was later resurrected by scientist Doctor Dylan who made more advanced Universal Soldier units that were linked to a computer system called Self-Evolving Thought Helix. However, the military believed that with the Cold War over that the project had grown too expensive and that they never felt comfortable with recycling dead soldiers. Thus, the program was cancelled. This second UniSol program also turned into a disaster as the governing artificial intelligence, S.E.T.H had learnt of the projects end and believed it to be a threat to his existence. Thus, he activated the Uni Sols and used them to defend himself. S.E.T.H's revolt came to an end when he transferred into a genetically engineered UniSol body where he attempted to kill Luc Devereux. However, the former GR 18 activated liquid nitrogen jets that froze the computer intelligence and Luc shattered the body which brought about the end of the Universal Soldier program. Overview Characteristics UniSols were dead soldiers that were reanimated as cyborgs to serve as a form of supersoldier in the military. To accomplish their tasks, their memories were typically wiped but their intelligence remained allowing them to think independently while still obeying a central programming. The first generation UniSols were more cybernetic in appearance and made use of mechanical attachments that were present around one eye. This possessed a camera allowing for a direct visual feed to base. The second generation Uni Sols known as the "UniSol 2500" line were under the command of S.E.T.H made use of level 4 body armor which made them effectively bullet proof. Their cybernetics were mostly internal with an implant placed in the brain to link them to the central computer. There was only one case of a Universal Soldier regaining their Humanity and living a normal life though this former UniSol still retained some cybernetic implants as well as previous abilities. Abilities The Universal Soldiers possessed a number of abilities which made them superior to normal human soldiers. They possessed enhanced strength, endurance and better fighting skills. This made them difficult to destroy with UniSol units being able to shrug off projectile weapon fire at close range with no serious diminishment in its capabilities. In addition, every UniSol had computer-level geniuses which gave them the upper hand in battle. Other noted abilities was a healing factor allowing them to rapidly regenerate from injuries sustained in battle. Their reflexes were and accuracy were highly accurate. The 2500 line possessed all these abilities but to a greater degree. There were however a number of weaknesses with the UniSol units which was their tendency to overheat after prolonged use. This resulted in them shutting down and meant that fires made them deactivate quicker. They also required a special chemical serum to keep them under control though this was rectified with the 2500 line as they were linked directly to S.E.T.H. Members *GR44 *GR13 *S.E.T.H. Category:Universal Soldier (franchise) Category:Science fiction soldiers Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional supersoldiers